


Waking Up

by squidgie



Category: Sports Night
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-12
Updated: 2010-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-12 15:19:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casey wakes up</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Up

**Author's Note:**

> Written for slashthedrabble Prompt #251 - Empty

Author: SquidgiePDX  
Title: Waking Up  
Fandom: Sports Night  
Pairing: Dan/Casey  
Words: 100  
Disclaimer: Not mine, and I both worship owner Aaron Sorkin for  
both creating the boys, and am tortured for him not saving them  
from cancellation.  
Summary: Casey wakes up  
Notes: Written for slashthedrabble Prompt #251 - Empty

  
~*~*~*~*~*~

  
Casey rustled in the bed, a feeling of unease descended upon him  
as consciousness settled in. Something felt wrong. He reached  
over, only to find Dan's side of the bed cold.

Empty.

Sitting up, Casey rested his elbows on his knees, head in his hands.  
He knew he and Dan had taken a bold step forward. Dan's cold side of  
the bed indicated things must not be as good as they were hours ago,  
when they slipped under the covers together.

Wait. There it was. First, shuffling noises. Then Danny appeared at  
the bedroom door, wearing only a mischevious smile.  



End file.
